Dumbledore's Scar
by 0-MrDragon-0
Summary: How did Dumbledore actually get his infamous scar that is a perfect map of the London Underground?


* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Dumbledore's Scar.

* * *

****

A Courtroom Somewhere In London

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore smiled serenely, "I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat it please?"

The Judge's eyebrow twitched slightly as he stared down at the old man in the docks, "I asked you how you came to be in possession of the scar above your right knee?" he repeated sternly. His tone of voice however had no effect on the disposition of the barmy old man in the strange dress as Dumbledore merely began humming amusedly after the question.

"Are you really sure you wish to know young man?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly as he looked up at the flustered Judge.

"Wha! Excu! ... HARUMPH!" The Judge spluttered incohesively as he reached for the glass of water sitting beside the charges against the crazy despot in front of him. After several long gulps and finally regaining the powers of speech he cleared his throat once more, "I believe that the knowledge of where and when you received the scar above your knee will be most profitable in the strive to end terrorism and therefore demand you answer the question sir!"

Dumbledore merely smiled once again but this time with a slightly sadistic gleam in his eye, "Oh well, I suppose if the knowledge will really help the war against Voldermort then it is imperative that I divulge the information to you..."

The Judge once again spluttered "Voldiemot? What the heck is wrong with this old coot!" he thought viciously. Dumbledore waited patiently as the Judge once again inhaled more water than was really necessary and watched as he hailed his secretary to his side, though couldn't hear the whispered conversation that followed.

"Jenkins, are you sure that this man is mentally able to face charges?" the Judge hissed furiously. Jenkins nodded, slightly amused at the situation, "Yes sir, perfectly able, in fact, we believe him to be something of a genius."

The Judge made a choking noise at this point but motioned Jenkins to move back and returned his attention to the old tosser who was now twirling his beard around his finger while admiring the roof. The Judge looked up involuntarily to see what was so interesting but as soon as he returned his gaze to the old man he could see those eyes twinkling infuriatingly at him again. Annoyed that he had been so easily influenced, he gave his best glare and wondered if the old man had some kind of mental shield that allowed him to escape its effects. Now annoyed that he was thinking such crazy thoughts he closed his eyes, shook his head... and remembered that he was in a courtroom.

"Ahem. Perhaps a recess would be in order sir?" The amused voice of Jenkins broke across the courtroom as the Judge's eyes opened in slits.

"That will NOT be necessary Jenkins," the Judge stated emphatically, "And now we will return to our previous point where Mr... Dumbledore... was about to recite the timing and whereabouts he received the scar above his knee."

Re-fixing his best stare onto the man below him the Judge motioned for him to please continue.

"Well!" Dumbledore began brightly, already enjoying the fact that the Judge was once more gulping water in anticipation of the horrors to follow, "I must admit that I'm flattered by the attention paid to me on account of my scar..."

At this point the Judge couldn't withhold his frustration any longer and bellowed out, "You're facing a trial on account of possibly aiding and abetting TERRORISM! We're not giving you special attention because you've escaped the loony bin!"

He was cut short as Dumbledore continued his spiel, "... and its really quite an honour to have this chance to improve relations with muggles..."

The Judge attempted to cut in again, "Muggles? Is that a code for a terrorist act?"

"... and of course I find it simply delightful that you would care to ask me about the horrific accident that resulted in the permanent scarring of the area above my right knee..."

"There is no way that an accident could have caused a PERFECT replica of the London Underground! Admit it! You had it tattooed on so that you could make some terrible plan with your cohorts!" the Judges words were falling on deaf ears as Dumbledore, now quite delighted with strange red colour that was creeping up the man's neck, would not let any power of nature restrain the horrific story that was so seldom asked about...

* * *

-- at this point it would be advisable to take a tea break--

**

* * *

**

Three Hours Later

"... and that my dear ladies and gentlemen is the sad story of how my scar came into existence." Dumbledore sniffled and gently dabbed at his eyes with his fluorescent orange handkerchief. Regaining his composure, he raised his head, to see most of the courtroom having convulsions on the floor and the Judge trying unsuccessfully to drown himself in his water jug. "Knew that drinking so much water wouldn't benefit him in the end." Dumbledore gave an evil internal chuckle, "I suppose I could tell you how I broke my nose twice as well if you liked?"

The answering screams rose as Dumbledore began speaking again.

"Well you see, it was quite an ordinary day to begin with..."

--

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed.

As to why Dumbledore was in a muggle courtroom... well... you decide, or you can ask my theory, lol.

Also, I know I didn't really answer WHY Dumbledore got his scar but if anyones got any ideas please tell me, or write it up and send me the link so I can read it, consider it a challenge if you like!


End file.
